


A Summer Story

by Bittodeath



Series: Calendar Girl [2]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Chains, Come Eating, Consent, Dirty Talk, Female Reader, Gun Kink, Light Dom/sub, Light Erotic Asphyxiation, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Threesome - F/M/M, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, brat reader, safe word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Your lovers have left you alone for a couple of days. Needless to say, you're positivelyravenous. For them, anyway.





	A Summer Story

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly found myself with nearly 5k of porn because I really enjoyed writing the first fic for this porny verse. Who knew writing Reader could be so much fun ?
> 
> Also there's a gun where it has no business being but. The magic of porn fics.

You hummed as you pushed the cut vegetables into the dish and slid it into the oven, programming it before you washed and wiped your hands. You’d been alone for three days: Bucky was in Italy, bringing Steve on a wild goose chase before he could come back home to lay low, and Wade had left town for a job. The pantry was fully stocked because they didn’t want you outside if they weren’t here, just in case. You didn’t mind, though it was getting a bit lonely.

Wade had said he would be back in the evening, and you didn’t expect Bucky before the night. And now that lunch was cooking and that you had done the chores for the day, you could think of doing a few stretches, just so your back would thank you, and take a shower. It was warm enough in the apartment – the large windows were closed, but the sun drowned the place in gentle warmth and easy light. You hadn’t changed from the clothes you’d worn to bed yet – namely your underwear and one of Bucky’s shirts.

Wade’s were all long-sleeved and while that was ideal in winter, you had to roll back the sleeves to be able to use your hands. And it was getting too warm for long-sleeves anyway.

You heard someone unlocking the door and opening it, and Wade’s voice cheerfully called:

“Honey, I’m home!”

It was an agreement between the three of you that they would always announce themselves – first so you didn’t flinch and jump, avoiding a repeat of that time you had cut yourself on the glass you’d broken, and second so that if there ever was someone who came in that was neither of them, you had time to hide or grab a weapon. They were incredibly concerned with your security – and you were as well. Being the girlfriend of a superhero – or even of an antihero – apparently always led to being kidnapped, threatened and otherwise manhandled.

You barely had time to turn around before Deadpool, in full costume, was on you. His broad hands cupped your cheeks as he pulled you into a deep, filthy kiss that made your knees buckle. You gripped the worktop hard to steady yourself, even as he slid a thigh between your legs, grinding it into your crotch.

“Missed you so much”, he gasped as he pulled away, his lips trailing along your cheeks. “Need you, babe.”

You let go of the worktop to grab onto the leather straps holding his katanas to his back, dropping your hips on his thigh. The Kevlar was rough through the thin fabric of your underwear, his hands already sliding under your shirt to glide along your sides.

“Gosh, Wade”, you gasped, pulling his mask off and dropping it down.

He kissed you again, turning you to putty in his hands, and you didn’t know whether you wanted to drop down to your knees or immediately part your legs for him – you only knew you _wanted_ him, if the fire in your belly was telling something, or how quickly you were getting soaked. And to think you had had such a nice plan for his return home, but it was useless now that he was here hours early. You bit down on his lower lip, pulling it gently, and brushed your lips against his ear.

“You remember what we talked about before you went?” you whispered, and Wade let out a punched-out whine.  
“Honey I’m not sure I can handle that right now”, he replied. “I _need_ you.”  
“C’mon”, you whispered again, “I’m so turned on right now…”

He gripped your hips tightly, so tight you knew it would bruise.

“You’re a brat, you know that?” he whispered. “I ought to tell James to spank you when he comes back.”  
“Can’t do it yourself?” you replied, rocking your hips against his thigh.  
“I could”, Wade conceded, “but he makes you cry so beautifully.”

You shivered and let out a moan, your underwear now drenched, and Wade growled. Your heard as he pulled down his zipper to free his cock and stumbled trying to get rid of your underwear, which remained stuck around your ankle when Wade lifted you by your thighs, his fingers digging into the soft flesh, and lowered you over his length. You keened as the head breached you, letting out garbled moans as he slid deep into you, stretching you oh so perfectly, just verging on painful.

“That’s my bitch”, he groaned approvingly, kissing your lips and your neck, leaving marks there, on your throat.

You wrapped your legs around his hips, holding onto his shoulders tightly, feeling the muscles and the Kevlar ripple against you and he started to thrust into you, as strong as he could while holding you up. He grunted, though, and turned around to slam you into the nearest wall, your back hitting it with a hard bang and dropping you just a little farther onto his cock.

“Wade”, you called, “Wade, Wade, I’m so close, I’m so close, please…”

Your words slurred into meaningless moans as he let go of one of your thighs to wrap his still gloved fingers around your throat, barely squeezing but definitely holding you there. The pressure on your throat was just enough to make you see stars as you came with a wail, squeezing tight around him and pulling a loud grunt from his chest.

“F-Fuck, babe, you-”

The snap of his hips turned hieratic and he stilled as he came, gasping for breath, his arms shaking as he held you up, thighs quivering from the effort. He loosened his grip on your neck, and lowered his hand as he came back to his mind, kissing you soft and gently as he started to pull out of you. You clenched on him and tightened the grip of your legs over his hips.

“If you pull out now you’ll make a mess”, you whispered, your voice broken, and he shuddered.  
“I wouldn’t be Deadpool if I didn’t have bodily fluids on my costume”, he chuckled against your lips, and you huffed, grinning.

You could feel him starting to harden again already – his extremely short refractory period was mostly due to his healing ability, and James’ to the serum – and you keened, still very sensitive from your orgasm.

“What was that?” he asked, grinning smugly as he gave a soft, gentle roll of his hips against you.

You threw your head back, banging it against the wall.

“Ow.”  
“…That was stupid, love. Like, my level of stupid.”

You glared at him and he laughed, gently rubbing your skull where you’d bumped it. Slowly, he carried you to the bathroom and put you down in the shower, his release now dripping down your thighs as he took off his costume and stuffed it in the hamper. You stood against the cold wall, not trusting your legs, and he joined you in the small, open cubicle. His cock was already back to attention, curving upwards and glistening with both of your fluids. Carefully, you slid to your knees and grabbed his hips, pulling him towards you and opening your mouth.

His knees buckled when you blew hot air over the head, and you took him into your mouth. He was hot, heavy and throbbing on your tongue, the strange texture of his skin turning you on even more as he gently massaged your hair and jaw. You could taste both yourself and his release, and he hummed approvingly.

“Fuck, baby, you look so good like this.” He sighed and pulled you off of him, helping you up. “And you feel amazing, darling.”  
“Want me to turn around?” you proposed, thrusting your hips into him seductively.  
“As nice as this sounds, I do have some plans for you and Bucky.”  
“Voyeur”, you laughed, kissing him messily, standing on your tiptoes to reach his mouth.  
“Hell yeah”, he approved. “Watching you two getting it on is the hugest turn on, love.”

Surprisingly enough, you managed to shower – okay, he paused in the middle of it, pushed you face against the wall and fingered you so good you came again with a garbled scream – and even get dressed in shorts and a t-shirt.

“When will Bucky be back?”  
“Tonight”, you replied. “He said not to wait for him to dine because he’ll probably be home late.”  
“…I’ve got you all to myself for a day?” Wade asked with a huge, contagious grin.  
“It seems so”, you replied, stepping into his arms and hugging him tight.  
“I’ll make a mess out of you”, he whispered against your ear, and it was not hard to believe him.

It turned out his idea was to push a vibrator into your still extremely sensitive cunt and sit you down at the table in the living-room, where he took apart one of his handguns and meticulously cleaned it up. You watched with hooded eyes at his precise, caring movement, at the obvious control in his fingers, and the lascivious strokes he gave to the weapon. You knew it helped when the voices got too loud – it took his mind off of things. You also knew exactly what he was doing, and you couldn’t wait for him to be done.

“Tell me darling, you think you can stand still for me or will I need to tie you up?”

You bit your lip, heart pounding, as slick ruined your underwear. The toy was set on a low setting, but it was stimulating you continuously, and you were so turned on you considered begging to rut against his leg, just so you could come. And the bastard knew that perfectly.

“What if I don’t want to be good?” you replied brazenly, staring back into his eyes.

He smirked lazily, though you could totally see the tent in his sweatpants.

“Then you get punished, love. Do you think Bucky really wants to punish you when he comes home?”

You knew a warning when you heard one: better behave, because Bucky would probably be cranky for having been away for so long. Yet, the appeal of his hand falling down hard on your ass was difficult to resist.

“No, he doesn’t”, you breathed. “Alright, I’ll behave.”  
“That’s my girl”, he said with a grin. He stood up, gun in hand, and strode over to the worn-out couch. “Come here”, he said, patting his lap.

You hopped down on wobbly legs and made your way over to him, kneeling over his lap with your hands on his broad shoulders. Your thumbs rubbed soft circles in the tensed muscles, and he hummed pleasurably. You cupped his face and kissed him lazily as his free hand settled over your hip. He was quick to devest you of all clothing, your mouth parted on low moans of pleasure as you rolled your hips to find some more stimulation. The toy was still vibrating inside of you, not enough to get you to come, but more than enough to get you going. His eyes were dark with desire as he looked at you, something hungry in his expression. Your fingers brushed against his strong jaw, pulling him forward. His hand closed over your boob, kneading it with strength but no roughness as his lips closed over the nipple of your other boob. Your hands slipped to his nape, holding onto the back of his head, your head bent back so you could sigh as your pleasure rose.

“You remember your word, babe?”

You nodded.

“Sangria”, you said, and he smiled, pleased.  
“Good. Don’t move”, he warned you, and you bit your lips as two of his long, thick fingers slipped inside of you, taking a slippery hold of the vibrator and pulling it out, before plunging in again, deep and slow, pressing down on your walls and making you bend your muscles not to grind down into his palm.  
“Wade”, you heaved, staring at him.  
“Call my name again”, he whispered, and you keened.  
“Wade- Ah, please, Wade, darling”, you babbled, pliant under his hands.  
“Hush now”, he said. “Be a good girl and behave.”

You rarely behaved with him, because you knew he would spoil you. He loved you just that way, pleading him and getting what you wanted even when he asked you to behave. The growl of his voice was menacing and yet inviting, daring you to misbehave – but not to this time. You knew better than to pull a stunt today. You shivered with anticipation as he pulled his fingers out of you and took them to his mouth, sucking on them greedily before he grabbed the lube and lathered it over the muzzle of his gun. It wasn’t loaded, of course, but the thrill of danger, of the forbidden, was still there. One of his hand tightened over your hip as you dropped your hips a little to make it easier for him. The other slipped the cold muzzle of the weapon through your drenched folds, pressing down into your clit and making you gasp.

“ _Oh_ , Wade!” you let out, clenching your fingers over his shoulders.

He dragged the gun back and forth against your slit, your cunt fluttering over its emptiness and wishing for something of his to fill it. He hummed, his eyes first trained on your sex and then raking over your naked body.

“Is it good, love?” he asked, as if your reaction wasn’t telling enough.

You planted your eyes into his and grit your teeth against a moan.

“Wade Wilson, you’d better-” You paused, gulping down a groan, and grinned. “Is that a gun, or are you happy to see me?”

Wade’s eyes went wide, and he burst out laughing, cackling loudly at your stupid joke until he was crying in laughter. That was enough to kill his boner, but you loved hearing him laugh like this.

“You’re gonna kill me one day”, he wheezed, and you laughed with him, desire still coiled tight in your gut.  
“C’mon, Wade”, you breathed against his lips, and it was enough to bring his attention back to your predicament.

You let out a punched-out moan when the gun breached you, the cold metal slippery with the lube and your arousal. Under you, Wade groaned, watching where the tip of his gun was disappearing inside of you. Slowly, you lowered your hips, breathing deeply and completely focused on what you were feeling. The threat was thrumming in your veins, making your pleasure even greater, and you knew you wouldn’t last long.

“Fuck”, you said, “fuck, Wade, I can’t- I can’t-”  
“C’mon, love”, he said, thrusting the gun gently, “you look… amazing.”

You let out a cry and started to move your hips despite his warning, fucking yourself over the gun, pleasure sizzling through your flesh until you couldn’t bear it anymore.

“-come, Wade, gonna come, can’t-”  
“Go ahead, love”, he replied, his thumb grazing your clit and sending you tumbling down into his chest, spasming over the gun as you cried out and sobbed, overwhelmed by your third orgasm of the day, especially after being edged for so long.

When you regained enough control in your limbs to slump gently against him, he had pulled the gun out and was fisting his cock, his eyes half-closed, and he came hot all over your stomach and thighs with a whine.

“I’m half-hesitating to keep you like this for Bucky”, he mumbled against your lips as you kissed sweetly.  
“Mmh, it’ll be unpleasant to clean once dry”, you replied. “Besides, safety first.”

He let you shower by yourself while he cleaned up his gun and the vibrator, and you collapsed on the bed for a nap. You weren’t usually one to nap, but you were exhausted and you knew you weren’t likely to sleep early with Bucky coming back. You woke up two hours later, refreshed, and made your way to Wade. The both of you watched TV and ate dinner as Wade babbled about so many things it was hard to keep track.

You got a message from Bucky telling you he was an hour away and that he had already eaten. _I miss you_ , he ended it, and you opened your wardrobe. Most of your underwear was a present from one of your boyfriends – the sexy, frilly ones from Bucky, usually, and the cute, funny ones from Wade.

“Are you dressing up?” Wade asked, coming up behind you and looping an arm around your waist.  
“Buck loves when I dress up”, you replied, “and you said you wanted to watch us, so I thought I’d give you something to watch.”

He pressed a kiss to your nape.

“Sex tape?”

You sighed.

“No, Wade. You know I’m going to say no.”

Just like you knew he would keep on asking regularly. He was good at respecting your boundaries and hard no’s, but this was special. He knew you weren’t against the idea of filming yourself during sex, and even that you were aroused at the idea, but that you were very wary about that.

“It was worth asking”, he replied, and peered into your drawer. “What are you going with? I like the pale pink one.”

You shook your head and chucked your clothes to the ground, digging into your drawer until you found the wrapped box you had kept for the occasion. Wade grabbed it as you shut the drawer, put it down on the bed and opened the wrap. He whistled.

“Pretty. I’m not sure it qualifies as clothes, though.”  
“It doesn’t”, you replied cheerily as you picked the body chain from the box and held it in front of you. “I thought it was really pretty.”  
“Let me”, he asked, his voice low, holding out his hand for the chain.

You gave it to him and turned around, breathing deeply as he put the chain in its designed place, between your breasts, looping under them and falling gracefully around your waist, before he secured the heavy necklace around your neck. He picked another chain in the box and wrapped it around your hips and thighs, his fingers brushing against your sensitive skin as he did so. He placed a kiss behind your ear, his hands warm and heavy on your hips.

“You look wonderful. I can’t wait to see his reaction”, he added with a grin.

As he said that, he pulled the heavy armchair that sat in the corner of the bedroom next to the bed.

“You could also join in”, you pointed out, and he shook his head.  
“Not tonight, darling. Tonight, I want to be able to see your face when he makes you fall apart.”

You shivered at his words, knowing Bucky would take his time with you until you were all but sobbing for release. Gently, Wade brushed a calloused, scarred finger against your cheek.

“I’ll help him take the edge off, don’t worry. I bet he’s just _that_ tense.”

You smiled and pulled him into a kiss, before you sat down on the bed with a coy gaze.

“I was thinking about getting all nice and ready for him, actually”, you replied, and he let out a soft moan. “We both know he likes to make me wait.”  
“Speak clearly, honey. What do you want?”  
“Keep me from coming?” you asked as his thumb rubbed over your nipple.

He nodded, pulled out his phone and opened Bucky’s contact as he sat down while you settled on the bed. You could feel his heavy gaze taking you in, so warm and lustful it sent a spike of arousal through your spine. You let your fingers wander over your breast, following the chain down your body, skimming between your legs. You were already getting wet, from Wade’s gaze, from expecting Bucky, and from your own delicate touch. You weren’t playing to come, not yet anyway. You were playing to get so drenched Bucky would lose his composure and just _sink_ right into you, just give you what you so desperately needed after his absence.

Time seemed to expand and fold in on itself as you slipped your fingers against your folds, brushing against your clit, dipping into your cunt, holding Wade’s heated gaze. You could hear him – the soft tap of his thumb over the screen of his phone as he sexted Bucky, and the sound his hand made as it wrapped around his cock in a lazy hold, jerking slowly. Your toes curled and you bit your teeth, wrenching your hand away from yourself before you could come, crying out at the loss. Wade muttered a curse and stilled as well, his eyes closed and breathing deep and stilted.

The door opened and you heard a hoarse “I’m home”, before Bucky’s boots clanked on the ground as he pulled them off. Your heard him patter to the bathroom for a quick shower so he could wash the grime away before joining you in the bedroom, not daring to look at you and risk losing his already very thin control over himself. Wade winked at you and ran after him to the bathroom. It wasn’t long before you heard the distinctive sound of a body slamming into the wall, and then a long, drawn-out moan that you recognized as Bucky’s. Trembling with need, you wiped your hands on the sheets and stood up on trembling legs, grabbing the last part of your outfit: platform stilettos you wouldn’t wear anywhere else as you could only barely stand with them on. They were definitely too high for you, but you figured walking would be optional with your two boyfriends, especially given the planned activity.

You stood up and wobbled a bit, steadying yourself and breathing in deep. You could feel your wetness where it had coated your thighs and the sheets, a thin veil of sweat covering your body, the jewels now warmed up to your contact. Wade and Bucky wouldn’t be long now, and indeed you heard the bathroom door open. Wade came back first, gaping at you and holding his thumbs up before he sat down in his seat. Bucky was next, his long dark hair down on his shoulders, wet from the shower, like his body. He had bothered neither to towel himself, nor to grab clothes.

He stopped and stood, shock-stilled, in the bedroom’s doorway, and you smiled.

“Welcome back”, you breathed.  
“God”, he croaked, “doll, I hope Wade didn’t lie and you indeed are ready”, he said, already back to full hardness.

Your eyes wandered from his distinctive blue ones to his broad shoulders, his metal arm, the shifting muscles of his flesh one, his muscular chest and hard abs, and to his crotch, his cock curving upwards, to his navel, his happy trail dark and trimmed in a nest of dark curls around the base of his dick. He was more than ready to go again, and you opened your arms out for him. He was on you faster than any other could have been, kissing you breathless as he tackled you to the bed, your thighs sliding open around him, your ankle curling over his own thighs to keep him from drawing apart. He pulled away from your lips, breathing heavily, his eyes dark with lust, and slid his hand down to hold you open as he slid into you in one smooth thrust.

You let out a sob of pleasure from teasing yourself for so long, but he tutted, his hand palming your jaw before it settled over your mouth.

“Not a sound, doll”, he rasped in your ear. “You’re not coming ‘til I’m done with you.”

You shivered and moaned against his hand as he rolled his hips against yours, chasing his own pleasure and smirking at your desperate keens.

“So warm and open, darling”, he breathed. “Did Wade fuck you good, doll? Did he make you scream?”

Your heels were definitely making long, red scratches along his legs, but he didn’t seem to care. Wade was staring at the both of you through lidded eyes, clearly taking care of himself.

“Eyes on me, doll”, Bucky purred, driving himself harder into yours. “Or I might have to punish you.”

You shivered at the threat and clenched down on him, and he released with a startled gasp, a quiet “oh” tumbling from his lips at the sudden pleasure overwhelming his senses. You felt him clearly, twitching and marking you so intimately you could only groan in answer. He pulled out once he was done, breathing deeply, and kissed you again.

“You’re on thin fucking ice, doll”, he whispered. “Might have to bend you over the table tomorrow and spank you hard if you misbehave again.”

You shook your head, tears stinging at your eyes with the thought of his hand coming down hard on your sensitive flesh. Your relished in the painful pleasure of it, but as edged as you were now, you could hardly think about it. You sucked in a breath and murmured:

“I’ll behave, sir, I promise. Please let me come?”

He smirked devilishly, picking your chin between his thumb and forefinger. You had slipped in your use of the word ‘sir’ and you both knew it – and both loved it. His domineering manners tended to trigger that reaction from you.

“No. You won’t come until you’re desperate for it.”

You let out a sob and he rolled onto his back, bringing you over himself.

“Now ride me, doll. I want to really appreciate how pretty you made yourself for me.”

Slowly, as you were already unsteady, you pushed yourself to your knees and took a hold of his cock, hoovering over it and sliding the head through your folds, keening at the feeling. Looking down, you could see Bucky stretched under you, his hands folded under his head as he watched you do all the work. Looking up, you were met with the sight of Wade, sprawled in his seat, knuckles deep in his own ass with his hand flying over his dick and his eyes trained on you. So much attention was driving you crazy, and you sank down on Bucky, your mouth falling open on silent moans as you did so. You started to bounce on him, your boobs moving along almost painfully so, the chains wrapped around your thighs tight over the muscle. You slammed down hard with each thrust, chasing your orgasm without ever getting to it, needing something _more_.

You looked up just in time to see Wade’s blissful expression and closed eyes as he came hard fucking onto his fingers and into his fist. You hadn’t been the only one watching the show either, because Bucky’s fingers gripped your hips hard as he brought you down, holding you there while he released once more. He seemed exhausted and satisfied, his body relaxing under yours as you shook with the need for a release.

“Bucky, please”, you sobbed, your hands flat over his abs.

He looked up and you knew you’d missed his silent conversation with Wade because the next instant, you were sitting in Bucky’s lap, facing away from him, his strong hands gripping tightly under your thighs, just above your knees and holding you open.

“Had you forgotten Wade is on cleaning duty this week?” Bucky purred into your ear as the merc slid to his knees in front of you, watching Bucky’s heavy release dripping down from your cunt. “Get down to it, love”, he murmured fondly.

You screamed when Wade licked over your exposed sex, writhing in Bucky’s hold, your fingers crooking on Bucky’s scalp and on the back of Wade’s head, pulling him closer. You were so, so close, and yet… Wade took his sweet time, licking Bucky’s come from you until there was nothing left and you were incoherent, shaking in pleasure.

“I think she can come now, don’t you?” he asked after he’d paused, looking up into Bucky’s eyes.  
“Go on. You heard that, doll? You can come on his face.”

Wade’s thick fingers plunged deep into you, pressing down into what you were pretty sure was your so-called g-spot just as his lips sealed over your clit and he sucked. You came with a wail, pulling him so close you might as well have tried to smother him. Your muscles clenched hard enough for a chain on your thigh to snap, and you violently pushed your lover away when the pleasure became overwhelmingly painful. You led in Bucky’s arms, completely boneless, unsure of what time it was or where you were.

“Seems like our darling is ready to pass out”, Wade hummed from where he was sprawled on the floor.

Gently, mindful of your oversensitive skin, they unclasped the jewels and set them aside before Bucky pulled you on the bed. Cradled between the both of them, you tried to smile and Bucky chuckled, brushing your nape.

“Sleep, doll. I’ll tell you all about my trip tomorrow.”

With the promise of a tomorrow, you buried your face in your pillow, closed your eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
